Staccato and Legato The Confession
by DeathNoteX
Summary: A story i wrote for 3Eoclock from DeviantArt including her Original Characters.


Staccato and Legato - The confession 

Legato sat cross legged with his long brown hair hanging down, shadowing his face from his fellow band members view. He let out a long sigh and his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere as he sat on the huge stage amp with a pale, gloomy expression. It was a few hours before one of their gigs and Legato really wasn't in the mood to have the crowd in front of him cheering, the lights burning onto him and the speakers booming out his voice to the world. He wanted to hide away from everybody. It was not because he was afraid of the spotlight, he was well used to it by now, but he was afraid of something else. He was ashamed of his own feelings, something he couldn't control.  
He looked up at Staccato, he was miles away in his own world, headphones in his ears and humming along to his favourite tune, the tip of a bright blue mp3 player poking out of his pocket. Staccato was sitting on the other side of the stage about to tune his guitar, he hadn't seemed to have noticed Legato's mood change in the last few days, this was most likely due to the excitement of the gig which would finally be here in a few hours.  
Legato watched his fellow guitarists strong fingers pressing his guitars strings against its fret board. The headphones, now hanging around his neck were still playing a song. Now audible to Legato he could plainly here a love song coming from them. He brought one of his knees up to his chin and rested his worried head upon it, never taking his gaze from Staccato. So much was going through his mind at the moment, he had no idea how he was going to remember the lyrics tonight.  
Staccato leant his newly tuned guitar against the amp he was sitting on and stood up. He looked over at Legato and realised that he was staring at him. Embarrassed as their eyes met Legato stood up and quickly and tried to make it look like he was doing something. Staccato walked over to him slowly and watched his hippy friend playing with the knobs on the amp he was sitting on a few moments before. He leant down and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"What's up Legato?" He said quietly "You seem different to usual"  
The feeling of Staccato's hand again his back made the singers face fill with a deep red blush. He wanted to turn around and tell him exactly how he felt but he just couldn't, he was too afraid.  
He tried to think of a reply and began to stammer "I - I -I'm, well, um…" he turned his head to face Staccato who's face was now incredibly close to his. Staccato's eyes widened as if he wished to hear what was on his friends mind "Nothings wrong.." he lied as the feeling of complete exhaustion took over his body after seeing the look in his friends eyes. He just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't be there day after day in the band and not be able to say his true feelings.  
The truth was Legato was deeply in love with Staccato. Every time they were on stage together he could barely drag his gaze away from Staccato long enough to complete a song. He couldn't help but think every night before he fell asleep about running his fingers through his friends perfectly spiked hair and feeling his soft lips against his. He couldn't bear to worry that he might whisper Staccato's name in his sleep. He couldn't sit up waiting anymore for his fellow band member to fall asleep just so he could stroke his face without him knowing his dark secret. He was so ashamed of himself and thought the only way to stop feeling like this was to stop seeing Staccato altogether. He looked at the spikey haired mans back as he turned to walk away putting the headphones back into his ears.  
Suddenly Legato burst out:  
"I want to leave the band" a huge weight seem to have been lifted off of his shoulders after saying that. Staccato stopped so suddenly he almost lost his footing. "WHAT!" he yelled before even turning to face him. Suddenly the weight came back to Legato's shoulders. He lowered his head and waited for Staccato to blow his top. He waited for what seemed hours to hear Staccato's reply but to his surprise none came. Legato looked up and saw the tiger haired man still facing away from him trembling, his hands covering his face. He began to worry, he had never seen him like this before. What had he done…  
After a few minutes Staccato finally turned to face the petrified Legato. His eyes were wide and brimming with tears. He blinked them away and a frown grew across his face.  
"Why!" He yelled, his voice breaking half way through the word.  
Legato just stood there blankly, he hadn't thought of that yet. His mind began to buzz, he had to think fast or he would have to confess, something he never thought he would have the strength to do. Staccato spoke again breaking the silence "Legato. Tell me why you want to leave"  
Legato stood staring back into his friends eyes for a few moments, sweat began to form on his brow and he felt his palms get moist. "Staccato, I'm sick of the limelight" he said his heart beating faster than ever "I can't take all the attention anymore, it's too much for me"  
He expected a sympathetic response from his friend but Staccato wasn't one for doing what you'd expect. Legato watched as the guitarist turned and walked away, a blank expression on his face. He listened as his footsteps stomped across the stage, his huge black boots making the sound echo around the hall they were in. He then left through the door at the back of the stage and slammed it behind him. Legato stood in shock for a few minutes, he expected some closure on the situation but was now left stuck with no idea what to do next. He thought it was best to leave now, he didn't think that Staccato would ever want to see him again. He picked up his headband which was laying on the amp he was sitting on earlier and began to walk towards to the door to leave. He pushed it open and walked down the dark corridoor at the back of the stage towards the exit of the building. He pushed down the bar of the double doors and walked out into the dusk of the night alone. After walking a few paces from the building he heard a sob coming from some dustbins that were outside the hall. Turning he saw Staccato sitting on top of one of the dustbins with his head in his hands crying. A nauseating nervousness grew through Legato's body, he had made Staccato cry, something he never wanted to do. He couldn't bear to see him like this. He knew he had to confess, he couldn't lie to the one he loved. Walking over to Staccato who hadn't seen the brown haired man yet he swallowed hard, this was it. He had to confess. He had to tell him how he felt. And he had to do it. Now.  
"Staccato?" Legato whispered making the guitarist jump.  
Staccato looked up, his eyes were red and puffy from the tears that were running down his cheeks. Staccato was confused, he had never felt so sad before, hearing Legato say he wanted to leave was like loosing part of his heart. He tried to hide his face from Legato's in embarrassment.  
"No" Legato said pulling Staccato's head to face him with his hand "Look at me"  
Staccato sat looking up into his friends eyes his face cushioned in his grip, the feelings of loss he had felt a moment ago disappeared with one look into Legato's soft blue eyes.  
"Staccato, I lied in there…" Legato said removing his hand from his chin and making him fall forwards and forcing him to stand up.  
"What do you mean?" Staccato said with a confused tone. The singer swallowed hard, this was it.  
"The reason I want to leave is not because I hate the limelight", he took a deep breath in, he knew he had to say this in one breath or he would loose the confidence to say it at all "its because I love you Staccato, and I can't bear to be around you because I know you don't feel the same way" Staccato stood in shock for a few moments. Legato on the other hand stood in remorse, he regretted confessing and didn't feel any better now that he had let his feelings come out into the open. He stood there half expecting Staccato to walk away again. Staccato leant forward towards Legato who then winced and closed his eyes expecting a slap to the face. To his utter surprise he didn't feel a hand across his face but the feeling of Staccato's soft lips pressing against his. His eyes widened in bewilderment as he felt Staccato's tongue push into his mouth. Grabbing on to the guitarists shoulders he began to kiss him back wildly, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Staccato gripped onto the singers hips and they continued like this for several minutes. Pulling himself away from their passionate embrace Staccato finally replied to Legato's confession:  
"I love you too Legato, and I really don't want you to leave me" Legato's eyes filled with tears of happiness as he listened to the most perfect words he had ever heard in his life. His only way of replying was to kiss Staccato again, he wanted to taste that sweet taste one more time and he didn't want to let this amazing moment end.  
Staccato lead the shaking singer back into the building where their gig would be held and took his hand as they walked along the corridor to their dressing room. The gig was scheduled for an hours time and the fans had started to arrive and were queuing at the other end of the building. The two men now totally flustered and unprepared began to get ready for their performance. Legato could do nothing apart from sit on the bed and watch Staccato apply his eyeliner and spray hairspray onto his Mohawk to make it more spikey. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Suddenly Staccato turned to face the singer and his heart melted at the cute expression on his face.  
"You're so cute you know that" he said getting up from the seat in front of the mirror. Legato blushed and looked up at him, he was so happy.  
Staccato stood looking at Legato for a few moments and then licked his lips slowly. He placed his hands against Legatos shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed he was sitting on. Climbing on top of him he began to kiss him again. Legato ran his hands through the guitarists hair messing up all of the Mohawk he had just spent ages doing. He felt so alive and giggled with excitement as Staccato's hands ran up under his shirt. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the dressing room door that caused them both to jump.  
"You're on in 5!" a deep voice yelled outside "You better be ready in there" The couple looked at each other and smiled. They were ready for the gig, so this would have to wait until after. .O. 


End file.
